The Sound of Pocky
by Takara-Star
Summary: Who doesn't like Pocky? It's a great snack, and it's from Japan. In this story, Rin introduces Haru to Pocky. And what happens when he tries it for the first time is pretty crazy.
1. The Sound of Pocky

The Sound of Pocky

By Takara-Chan

Disclaimer: Everyone knows I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET!!!!! It belongs to Natsuki Takaya. Also, I am not bashing Rin (Just in case anyone thought I was). I just thought it would be funny to do this story. Now…anyway…onto the story!

------------------------------------Curtains Up-------------------------------------------

One day, Haru and Rin were out walking around town. Haru began to realize that he was hungry. His stomach growled loudly.

Rin looked curiously at him. "Are you…hungry?"

"Hm…yeah."

They saw a grocery store, and went in to get something to eat. But Rin had a particular snack in mind. She pulled Haru to an aisle with a bunch of snacks. There was a grouping of snacks in the aisle called, _Pocky._

"Have you ever had Pocky before?" Asked Rin.

"Nn…no."

"Never?"

"Yup."

Rin sighed. Sometimes, she just didn't get Haru. How could he have not have Pocky before? "Well, I'm getting some. I'm getting chocolate. How about you Haru? Would you like to get some?"

"Sure, why not?"

Haru and Rin payed for their Pocky, and went outside and sat on a bench. She handed Haru his box, and opened hers. Haru opened his box, and stuck a Pocky stick in his mouth and chewed. Then he swallowed, and paused.

"Pocky…"

Rin looked over at Haru confusedly. "Yes…this is Pocky."

Then, Haru jumped up and stood on the bench. "H-haru?! Sit down!!!!" Rin said angrily.

Haru started bobbing his head, and tapped his foot. Then he pointed his finger and moved it from left to right, and swung his hips as he went, "P….O….C….K….YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!"

"Eh?! Haru! Sit down now!!!!" Rin said angrily.

Then, Haru began to sing to the tune of "Wannabe" by the Spice Girls. "If you are feeling hungry, grab some Pocky sticks! Taking 'em's so easy, but that's the way it is!"

"SIT YOUR BIG HEIFER BUTT DOWN!!!" Rin screamed at him. People began to gather and watch.

Then he began to sing to the tune of "A Moment Like This" by Kelly Clarkson. "A moment like this! Some people wait a lifetime, for a taste like this! Some search forever for biscuit stick like this! Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me! Some people wait a lifetime, for Pocky like thiiiiiiiiiis!"

Then Haru sat down and looked at Rin who had her mouth hanging wide open. "What?" he said. Rin stood up and went and banged her head against a tree. Haru looked at the large group that had gathered around. He waved at them. Some waved back.

Rin, after she was finished, came back and sat back down and sat next to Haru, very embarrassed. She also had a bruise on her head.

"You shouldn't do that, Rin," Haru said bluntly.

Rin scowled loudly and put her head to her knees. "WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!"

Haru then held up his box and said to the crowd, "Eat more Pocky." And he ate all of his Pocky, while Rin had a nervous breakdown.

------------------------------------Curtains Up-------------------------------------------

Authors Note:

How'd you like that? I thought that this would be a hilarious story to write. My sister, Yori Hayashi is going to be writing a Furuba fan fiction at some point involving Pocky. But as to what it is about, I can't say. She'd probably kill me if I told everyone what it was about. But I will say this: it is a hilarious idea.

I chose Pocky as a theme for this story because…well…I just like Pocky! It really does make a great snack. Not that I would jump up and just start singing and dancing like Haru though. That would be pretty stupid; it does make a great story though! I am thinking about doing other chapters where some of the characters just start breaking out into song and dance. I don't know whether to keep this a one-shot, or make a series. If I could have your all's input on this, I'd really appreciate it. 

There was this other story I was doing called "Strange Things are Happening to Me", but I don't know if I should finish it because I felt like it was going nowhere. But I am currently working on another Furuba fan fiction called, "Camp Umeboshi". This one is actually going to go somewhere….so, it will be on here soon. Arigoto, readers!

-Takara-Star


	2. Hard Knock Job

Hard Knock Job

By: Takara-Star

Hey, all! Those of you who reviewed asked for another chapter for "The Sound of Pocky." This isn't really about Pocky this time, but it seems that Pocky is at the source of the problem. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Again, I don't own Furuba. It belongs to Natsuki Takaya.

-------------------------------------------Curtains Up-------------------------------------------

Haru walked into the school. He remembered the weird incident the other day. He had Pocky for the first time; but then he felt an uncontrollable urge to sing and dance. The results…Rin had a nervous breakdown. She was okay today though.

Then the warning bell rang. Haru began to run, as to not be late for class. But while running, he crashed into Tohru, who was walking into her own classroom.

"Sorry, Honda-san," He said helping her pick up her notes.

"It's okay Hatsuharu-san," she stood up as he handed her notes to her. "Thank you. Have a nice day." She smiled and walked into her classroom.

-------------------------------------------Curtains Up-------------------------------------------

A little while later, it was time for lunch. But it was raining outside, so everyone stayed inside for lunch. But Tohru was feeling very strange today.

"I don't know why," she said with a confused face. "But I don't feel like going to work today."

Kyo and Yuki looked at her in shock.

"Are you serious?" Kyo asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I've even surprised myself. I have another strange feeling as well…something I have to let out!"

"Let it out, Tohru-kun!" said Hana encouragingly.

"Yes," said Arisa. "Tell us what it is!"

"Okay!" said Tohru, climbing up on the desk.

"What are you doing, Tohru?!" Kyo exclaimed wide eyed.

"Shut up, Orangetop," Arisa said to him angrily.

Tohru then sang, really belting it out like some singer. "It's the Hard Knock Jooooooob!!!"

Arisa and Hana clapped for her. Yuki and Kyo continued to stare in shock at Tohru.

"That felt good," Tohru said. "But I'm not done yet!" Then she began to dance. Some boys began to beat out a rhythm. Hana and Arisa began to join into the dance.

"It's the hard-knock job for me. It's the hard-knock job for me! When you clean inside the halls, for little pay you see; It's the hard knock job!" Tohru sang.

"Got no fun to speak of so; it's the hard knock job we slave!" Arisa sang out.

" 'Stead of smiles, we get frowns. 'Stead of praise we get maligned!" Sang Hana.

"It's the hard knock job!" Sang Tohru with the stomp of her foot.

Then more people began to dance with them. Kyo suddenly felt his body pick itself up. "Wha-what's going on?!"

His hips began to swing from left to right. He hugged his arms around them to attempt to stop them, but it didn't work. Then, he felt his arms reach up behind his head. He couldn't move them away.

Yuki laughed. "I didn't know you were like that, Kyo!"

"Shut up, rat boy!" Kyo exclaimed angrily. "My body is moving by itself!"

"Sure it is," Yuki said sarcastically.

"Don't it feel like the boss is always screaming?" sang another girl.

"Don't it seem like he's always in a rage?"

"Once a day don'tcha wanna knock 'im out?"

"It's easier than screaming in his face."

"No one cares if you're on PMS."

"No one cares if you think you're gonna barf."

"No one cares if ya gotta watch Spongebob!"

"From all the rage you'd think this place a jail! Oh, whoa!" sang Tohru busting out some moves.

"Empty belly job!" sang Hana.

"Rotten smelly job!" Sang Arisa, feeling herself getting angry.

"No tomorrow job."

"Whenever I go to work, my boss tells me I'm hot," sang a girl.

"Ew, gross!" exclaimed a girl.

"I know," the girl replied. "He's like really old and…ew."

Continuing the song, Tohru sang, "Work conditions are the worst! No one cares for your own health!"

" 'Steada smiles, we get frowns!"

" 'Steada praise, we get maligned!"

Then another girl sang, "My boss is a sexist pig!"

"It's the hard knock job!" Everyone sang.

Then Yuki felt his body stand up as well. His knees bent, and his fists went out in front of him, while his hips went in circles.

"This is so wrong!" he exclaimed.

"Who's laughing now?" said Kyo, still dancing.

Suddenly, all of the dancers moved into a line; including Yuki and Kyo. Everyone put their arms around each other's shoulders, forming a kickoff line. Tohru still standing on the desk.

Everyone's legs began to kick up and down.

"Whyyyyyyyyyy?!" yelled Kyo watching his legs. There was nothing he could do to stop them.

"It's the HARD KNOCK JOOOOOOOOOOOOOB!!!!" Everyone belted out.

"Yeah oo oo yeah," ended Tohru with a hair flip. Then she stepped down and smiled as everyone sat back down.

"I'm glad I got that out," she said.

Kyo was on the floor, exhausted. "Really now? I'm just glad THAT's over. I am NEVER doing that again."

"Me either," said Yuki breathing heavily.

"It was fun though," said Tohru smiling.

"And you did a lovely job!" said Hana happily.

"Yeah, that was awesome," Arisa fawned over Tohru.

Then, they gave her a hug.

-------------------------------------------Curtains Up-------------------------------------------

Shigure let out a laugh. "So let me get this straight, Haa-san. There is this newly discovered virus that is mysteriously making people…?"

"Correct," Hatori replied.

"So that's why everyone started going crazy at Yuki's school today," Ayame said loudly. "I wondered what was going on."

"What were you doing at the school anyway, Ayame?" Hatori asked curiously.

"The kids all love me!" the proud Ayame replied. "When I come, they just _fawn _over me."

"Whatever," said Hatori, lighting a cigarette. "But still…this is the weirdest virus I've ever seen." (a/n: why does Hatori smoke if he's a doctor? That doesn't make any sense to me…)

"But of course," said Shigure standing up. Then he sang, "Doncha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Doncha wish-"

"Shigure, stop singing that repulsive song!" Hatori said threateningly.

"Yes, yes Haa-san," Shigure replied sitting back down.

"But this singing and dancing virus…where is it coming from?" asked Ayame.

Hatori sighed. "A snack item."

"Which is?"

"Pocky," said Hatori with a shake of his head.

The End.

-------------------------------------------Curtains Up-------------------------------------------

A/N:

So how did you enjoy that? I thought Tohru and the rest of her classmates singing this version of "A Hard Knock Life" would be fun. And the source of it all is….POCKY!!! lol. Anyway, my camp fan fiction WILL be up soon, I promise. Okay?

Thank you all readers!

-Takara Star.


End file.
